Dr. Lychee (Dragon Ball Series)
Dr. Lychee (Dr.ライチー 'Dr. Raichī') is the secondary antagonist of the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. He first appeared in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. Appearance Personality Biography Background In the Tuffles' prime, Dr. Raichi was the greatest scientist of their civilization. In Age 730, the Saiyans eventually massacred the entire Tuffle race and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi makes a desperate attempt to escape with his most esteemed invention, Hatchiyack, but he is kicked towards his super computer and killed as his capsule prepares for liftoff. The capsule finds refuge on the Dark Planet, a planet at the end of the universe. There, the super computer Hatchiyack continues incubating until it conceives the Ghost Warriors; among them is Ghost Raichi '(ゴースト・ライチー), whose only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans The scientist releases Destron Gas on Earth, which disturbs the Z Fighters concentration in using ''ki attacks. They defeat the monsters that guard the Destron generators, then Ghost Warriors of past villains appear to attack. This is all part of his plan to lure Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta (the last remaining Saiyans) to the Dark Planet. Once on there, they battle Dr. Raichi, whose only defense is a barrier. Once the barrier is shattered, Vegeta blasts Dr. Raichi with a Final Flash attack. After the ghostly Tuffle rematerializes and tries to form a shield once again, Vegeta executes him again, shattering the barrier along with him. When a small fragment of Raichi falls to the ground and screams with all his hatred of the Saiyans, Vegeta crushes what remained of him under his foot. Raichi's hatred is then absorbed by Hatchiyack and his ghost overshadows the machine, bringing it to its final form. In Raging Blast 2 remake, once Hatchiyack is destroyed, Ghost Raichi appears and gives off one last cry before vanishing. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Dr. Raichi is a boss in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. He also appears in Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen and Uchū-Hen. He is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and in the Nintendo 3DS Game Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2. Voice actors * Japanese: '''Shinji Ogawa (original OVA, Playdia games), Hiroshi Iwasaki (2010 remake) Trivia * Dr. Raichi's Japanese name is derived off of the Raichi fruit itself. * In the remake of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans featured in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Dr. Raichi has a more bluish tone and a beard instead of a long mustache. * The concept of, and even some aspects of Dr. Raichi's appearance, were recycled into the Machine Mutant that is Dr. Myuu in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains